Such filter inserts are designed in particular for air filter arrangements of large diesel engines, a filter housing being provided for accommodating the filter insert, into which housing the filter insert can be pushed between two housing end walls in the manner of a drawer, the filter insert being guided into a target position by interacting guide profiles on the inner sides of the housing end walls and on the sides of the base discs facing these, in which target position the opening in the filter insert which penetrates the filter wall connects to an untreated space inlet or a clean space outlet of the filter housing. Correspondingly, the interior of the filter insert which is enclosed by the base discs and the filter wall forms either the untreated space or the clean space of the filter arrangement, while a spacing remaining in front of the filter wall inside the filter housing forms the clean or untreated space.
With such a filter arrangement, the filter insert must be an easy-to-handle, stable part, in order to be able to withstand stresses during filter use or filter replacement without problems. It must in particular be ensured that the opening penetrating the filter wall has sufficient stability.